


pts到底梦到了什么

by MYRHyu



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYRHyu/pseuds/MYRHyu
Summary: 《营业悖论》同人PTSxFJX（我不是车手，替营业超话里听觉cp站的@顺颂夏祺_0217·0626 发车）
Relationships: pts fjx
Kudos: 38





	pts到底梦到了什么

裴听颂死也想不明白自己为什么会做这样的梦。  
太荒唐了…  
俩人确定关系也有一段时间了，碍于方觉夏面子薄，裴听颂一直不敢做什么比亲吻更近一步的事情。偏偏俩人同居一室，快转夏了室内开始有些温度，大家都只套了件长一点的短袖走来走去。  
方觉夏本来皮肤就白，跳舞的人虽然腿型没有那么纤细却是恰到好处的，一双大长腿天天在裴听颂眼前晃来晃去，实在是难熬。  
今日入睡前，裴听颂又在脑海里和方觉夏做了一回才沉沉睡去，偏偏这个梦格外的真实。  
自己坐在床边，上半身衣冠楚楚的，而下身拉开了拉链，性器被方觉夏吞吐着。  
梦里的方觉夏很有技巧，舌尖扫过顶端的小孔又绕着前端划过沟处，收了牙齿舔过柱身吞了下去，大概是到了极限无法再继续，可离根部还差了那么一截，方觉夏只得上下配合着手撸动。  
深喉了几次紧的裴听颂受不了，颤抖着从方觉夏嘴里拔出射在了外面。  
然后他就醒了，吓的坐了起来，却看见方觉夏站在对面看着自己，下身硬着的感觉很清晰，见方觉夏的疑色，忙开口说，“我没事…”  
却没料到想不到方觉夏竟然走了过来。  
离的太近了。  
裴听颂再也忍不了，一把拉住方觉夏压在了床上，急促的钻进方觉夏的口腔，刚刚舔过自己的舌头显的格外的软腻，裴听颂勾着它交换着口水。  
手顺着方觉夏的腰身往下，撩起了薄薄的一件短袖，男孩子精实的腹部暴露在空气中，裴听颂打着转的移到乳尖，俩指并着轻轻的揉着，惹的身下人抖了抖。  
“觉夏哥哥…”  
裴听颂慢慢的舔过方觉夏的胎记，鼻尖，嘴角，最后落在耳边上，牙齿厮磨着敏感的耳垂，带着气音喊道。  
身下的方觉夏下意识攀紧了裴听颂的脖子，耐不住的低哼声传入裴听颂耳里，刺激着裴听颂继续。  
带着茧子的手并不光滑，粗糙的手指滑过方觉夏的背部，顺着腰窝挤进了臀缝。  
方觉夏睁了睁眼，水汽迷漫上来使的他看不清裴听颂的表情，迟迟不见裴听颂有什么动作，小声的哼到，“…快…快点”  
这一声无疑是一剂药效最强的春药，裴听颂抽出手扒掉了俩人碍事的裤子，早已硬着的性器弹了出来。  
往手上挤满了润滑剂，裴听颂一指按向后穴，勉勉强强整根进入后，密密的吻着方觉夏，轻声细语的哄着，手指缓慢抽插起来。  
不断有细碎的低吟声从方觉夏嘴里传出，抽插的手指逐渐从一根扩到两根三根，寂静地夜晚搅动的水声异常刺耳，带着情色的气息直钻入俩人耳朵。  
手指在磨过某块软肉的时候，方觉夏不住的颤了一下，呻吟声大了些。  
仿佛知道了什么，裴听颂眼睛亮了亮，抽出了手指，扶着再次硬起来的物什抵在了穴口。爬下去凑到方觉夏的耳边，“哥哥…我可进来了…”  
方觉夏的脖颈带着耳垂早已红的滴血，意识尚清的他瞪了裴听颂一眼，闭嘴不答话，这一眼却勾的裴听颂差点抛弃了最后一丝理智。  
前端在润滑剂的作用下顺利的进去，从未被外物进入的后穴格外的紧，就这一下差点让他缴械投降。  
不安分的捏着软软的臀肉，在冷白的皮肤上留下指印，紊乱的呼吸声带出一句“好紧啊…”  
裴听颂喘着粗气，直直顶了进去，嫩肉绞着柱身绘出了形状，随着心跳搏动的经络一下一下仿佛从后穴敲在了心底，方觉夏眼角红红的，生理性泪水滑落。  
等到俩人都适应了点，裴听颂才开始动着腰身，他将方觉夏的脚抬到自己肩膀，整个人压了上去，重重的顶着深处。  
陌生的快感不断的刺激着俩个人，整根抽出又狠狠的整根没入，不大的空间里传出囊袋与肉体撞击的声音，粗大的性器准确的磨过那块软肉。  
“啊啊…裴…啊…裴听颂…你…你轻点…唔…嗯啊”  
破碎的句子从方觉夏一翕一合的嘴唇里传出，裴听颂扶着方觉夏的腰，往里顶弄着，低下头用牙齿咬住挺立的乳头，舌头碾着小小的尖。  
“哥哥…爽吗？”  
方觉夏不理会他，他偏偏要人回答，一手空出来捏着方觉夏的下巴，逼迫他看着自己，一边顶一边问，“觉夏哥哥，你喜欢吗？”  
方觉夏被顶的意识模糊，顺着他的话说了下去，“喜欢…啊…小裴…”  
紧着眉头的方觉夏让裴听颂有一瞬间的失神，身下动作却不停，细细的汗覆在方觉夏的额头，那抹淡红的胎记更红了，方觉夏在情欲的操控下嘴巴微张着，这一副模样刺激着裴听颂。  
物什还在里面，裴听颂就着姿势将人翻了个身，手指伸进方觉夏的嘴里，顶着上颚不让人闭上，令俩根手指绞着舌头，模仿着进出的姿势，和从后头用力的撞着对上了频率，肉体触碰的声音越来越响，越来越急，方觉夏实在撑不住身子，腰身时不时的塌陷下去，又被裴听颂一把捞起。  
随着快感叠加涌到峰值，裴听颂快速的抽插的几下，拔出来用手撸动着，直到彻底释放出来。  
方觉夏再也没有力气，软趴趴的埋在枕头里，昏昏沉沉中裴听颂又压了上来，只轻轻地说了声“方觉夏，我爱你。”


End file.
